Charizard Girlfriend
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A two-part request from Riderman09. In the first, it's about a guy named Drew who lives all alone in a house by the forest. He hunts for food, and one day while doing that, he finds an egg being messed with by Sevipers. Then a misunderstanding Charizard steps in and after that misunderstanding's clear, she visits him the next day. Just uploaded part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**My Charizard Girlfriend**

**I sure as hell would want one. :D If I was a Pokemon. Alright, these will be two parts of requests by Riderman09. Well, I hope he and you all will enjoy!**

* * *

The woods... quiet and tranquil lands of nature. Filled with trees and animals, with light piercing through holes in the trees, making it look more beautiful than it already is. I live by these woods in a house all alone, so it's quiet for me all of the time. Where I live, there's really no restaurants or anything like that near so I pretty much survive on food I hunt for in the forest. Killing animals is bad, sure, but hell, it beats trying to find a food place that's probably hours and hours away. And the animals around here are pretty delicious once you clean and cook them right. The juicy meaty goodness...oh lord, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it! I should probably go out to find some food now. Not only because I just made myself hungry, but also before it gets too dark; I wouldn't want to go looking for anything in the dark woods.

I threw on my hat and jacket while taking my trusty shotgun with me; it's shot me up good food all the time without failing once. I haven't used it on humans, but maybe if I see them lurking around my home. Sure, it could always be the possibility that they're just looking for shelter since they're lost or some food, but it's hard enough to support just me! And yeah, I would have rare company, but no, I love living by myself; it's peaceful and I don't get lonely or anything. I head out the door outside. It's about 4pm, so it's still somewhat bright outside, so I can't dawdle too long. I head in the direction of the forest and slowly walk around; though I am armed, I can't run around here like a drunken idiot. I'm looking around and around, and so far, I'm not seeing anything. "Where is everyone?" By now, I surely would have found a prey. Are they hiding, do they know I'm here? "Hmm, suspicious, definitely suspi-" ***HIIISSSSS* **"Huh?!" I stop dead in my tracks. What I heard just now was certainly a hiss, no doubt about it. "Snakes." It had to be those, what else makes a hissing sound? I loaded my shotgun to prepare myself for any quick attacks. "Over there..." That's where I heard the sound. I don't want to eat snakes, but shit, it's probably the only thing I'm finding out here tonight. I sneak as quiet as I can over to the sound, taking cover behind trees each time. Eventually, I spot something: a group of what looks like Sevipers circling around something. It's big and white, with green spots on it. "An egg?" What would en egg be doing in a forest? Unless...it was an egg containing a baby inside? "But if that's the case... why are they looking at it as if they want to...eat it?!" Then one of them started to lift the egg up and get away with it. Those snakes are definitely trying to take it home and eat it! "Not on my watch."

I prepare my shotgun and charge at the foes. "Seviper?" "Sevi?" "Sevi?" Before they can even react, I shoot 2-3 rounds in the air. "Sevi!" The noise from my shotgun scares them and they slither away, top speed. "Yeah that's right, bitches, scurry!" Now normally, I would've shot at them but I couldn't possibly take that risk with that egg in the way. The egg was dropped on it's side. "Hmm, I should put it somewhere safe, where no one will try to take it." I crouch down and examine it; for an egg, it's pretty large. It's about as big as my leg. "Damn, what kind of baby is in here, a Dialga? Sheesh..." I look around just one more time to see if anyone's around; nope, the coast is clear. "Alrighty, then." I try picking up the egg and my goodness, is it heavy! I have just a little trouble balancing but it won't stop me from finding a good spot to hide it. "Hmm, but what is a good place?" I stand there and think for a second, only to be swiped by a sudden ton of wind! "W-Woah!" I almost trip on my feet with the egg and look around; what in the world was that?! "W-What the?!" I fling my head up to see something big in the sky charging at me full speed! "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I do a quick sidestep out the way and the figure does a hard stomp on the ground. "Uraa! Rawr!" My eyes widened at the one before me; a big, orange dragon with a flame on it's tail. "O-Oh! A Charizard!" It didn't look too happy, in fact, it was angry as shit, giving me an intimidating look while gritting it's teeth. Don't tell me THIS thing also wants the egg, too?! "Raa! Gurarara!" It pointed to my egg and then pointed it's claws back at it, as if it wants the egg...back? "This egg...is yours? Is this your baby?" After all, Charizards are never found in the woods like this, nor are eggs like this. So I assume that this Charizard is a mommy. "Raa!" She nodded her head in reply. Ohh, so that's how it is.

"Raa!" She showed me her claws, as if she was raring to attack me with them anytime. "Wooaaah, w-wait a second, don't do that!" I gently put the egg down, not even wanting to know what she would do if I simply dropped it. "There, there, there, it's down, it's down!" Still, she charged at me with her sharp claws aiming straight at me. "WAAAAIIITTT!" "?!" She puts her hand down, but because she's going so fast, she pummels down to the ground along with herself. "Oof!" Laying on my lap, she's heavy as ever and I'm pretty much shaking in fear now. "...Now look, let me explain." "..." She looked down at me with a face of suspicion. "So it all started with me encountering a wild pack of Sevipers circling around your egg. By the looks of it, they wanted and even ATTEMPTED to take the egg away to what I can most likely guess, eat it. However, I scared them off and I was only trying to put the egg in a much safer place so it wouldn't happen again. Understand?" "..." Her face full of anger eventually calmed to a more relaxed face. Thank goodness. "...Raa~!" "Woah!" She suddenly brung her body down and clenched me in a tight hug. "W-W-W-Wa, h-hey!" I could barely breathe as she kept on hugging me. Eventually (and miraculously) she sat back up and I panted for dear life. "So enlighten me, why did you attack me, anyway?" "Ura!" She pointed to my shotgun; of course. "Ohh, I see. You must have heard it at first, and misunderstood that I was trying to harm your baby with it." "Ra!" She nodded her head again. "Well hey, that just shows how good of a mom you are!" And for some reason, I patted her head. "Uuuu, rahaha!" She let out a chuckle while smiling, blushing. For a Charizard, I have to say: that was pretty damn cute. "And not only that, you're adorable, too!" "Raaa!" She flapped her wings and hid her face in her hands; god damn, I might suffer from a heart attack because of the extreme adorableness.

She got off me and helped me up. The forest was darker than when I came in and I knew I had to go. "Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess. I have to head home now so goodbye, I'm glad I saved your child! Be more careful with it next time and have a good life!" "Ura~!" And with that, she flew off with her egg and I quickly walked the way back home out of the forest. Even after all that, I didn't find any food. How disappointing. "Oh well, I can suffer until morning." I said to myself, throwing my stuff on the table and plopping on the bed. "Man, what was UP with today? Seriously..." While I should never know what to expect when hunting, I certainly didn't expect that. "I'll just go to sleep. Maybe I'll have better luck in the morning."

...

"Haagh..." I let out a deep yawn as I awaken very early this morning. "Well, I like I said, I'll hopefully have better luck hunting this time." I try getting out the bed, only to realize there's a strange amount of weight on my lap. "Huh, what-" I stop my talking instantly. Now what only comes out is stutters because of the reason of the weight: the Charizard from before. She was staring straight at me and gave me a sunny look. "Ruuaa~!" "(sigh) What in the world are you doing here? And when and how did you even get in here?" "Ra!" She pointed over to my door; which was broken DOWN! "My door?! What did you?! Why?!" "Rawr..." She bowed her head and wings down with a downhearted expression. Aww, I didn't mean to do that, I was just so surprised that was she was here and all. "Oh man, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell. But anyway, why are you here? Don't tell me you left your baby in an unsafe spot again!" "Raa Raa!" She shook her head in protest. Well that's good, I suppose. "Did you come here to visit me?" "Raa!" She nodded her head happily. God damnit, she's cute. "Well thank you! I could probably do what I need to do later since you took the time to visit little ol' me. So uhh, what do you want to do?" "..." "?" She didn't say anything but rather, looked down at me and blushed. What, did I say something wrong? It's not like what I said was sexual or anything. Wait... "U-Um, you thinking about what we should do-eek!" I felt her claw circling around my _middle _while she gave me this somewhat seductive look. "Woah, woah, woah! What do you think you're doing?!" I sit up and try pushing her off me, which is of course ineffective because she's so heavy. "Come on, come on!" "Uwa!" She grabs my arm and places it down. "What's the deal? Why are you..." I stopped when I felt my hand. My hand felt something...wet and sticky. "Please don't tell me, that is your..." By the way she's panting softly, yep, that definitely was her pussy.

Maybe if I just do this, she'll get off of me. "Alright, alright, I got this." I moved my hand on my own to rub around the area. "R-Raawr!" She roared out and her legs twitched; yep, she was liking it. "..." I'm not sure how I feel about this. Living alone, I haven't done such things with a female in a long time, or ever, actually. Doing it with a Pokemon...I don't know if I should feel good about this or disgusted. Probably the latter. I continued doing this until I slid my fingers inside of her. "Ra-Raagh!" She threw her head and legs up and her wings flapped wildly. "Hmm, it seems I already found your most favorite spot." I kept poking at that certain spot inside of her that kept making her roar out. To my fingers, it warm and wet inside of her. Her walls were squishy and was inviting to my fingers- "Uh!" Wait, huh? What did I just say? Am I saying I actually...like this now? "...I guess." I mean, it's no SO bad and her look and body gestures of obvious pleasure was pretty hot and was turning me on a bit. "Hmm hmm this actually isn't so bad. My fingers have never rubbed against anything this good!" I fingered her harder while stroking my fingers all around inside of her. "R-Rrr!" Still grabbing my arm, she forced more fingers in and almost my hand, too. "H-Hey, isn't that a bit- ugwah!" A stream of cum came splattering out of her. "Roooaa!" She let out a long roar while her legs came back down and her wings calmed. It got all over my hand a bit of my arm. "Oh-ohh..." I looked at my cum-covered hand and gave it a lick. I don't why I did that, but she actually did taste pretty good. "Soo, will you get off me no- uh, uhh!" She quickly zipped down my pants and boxers, revealing my member. "W-W-Wait a second! Don't tell me you're going to...with THOSE teeth?!" "Ra?! Raa!" She shook her head and heads cautiously. Phew, that's a relief. Instead, she stood up off of me just a little bit and placed her hands on my chest.

She had herself positioned right on top of my member and I slightly panicked. "But, but, don't you already HAVE a boyfriend or something?! I mean, how else did you make that egg- ahh!" She slammed down on me and shoved my member inside her. "Chaaar!" She slammed her ass against me with every thrust she did. "Uh-Ugh!" She was going really hard on me and her weight slamming against me everytime was kind of painful to me, but the probably the best kind of pain possible. "Aaah, Charizard! For a mother dragon, you're pretty tight!" I grabbed her arms and moved myself a bit, but not as rough as her. "Rar! Waar!" She continuously screamed out, completely enjoying it as her wings flapped wildly and her tail waved around all out of control. Please, just don't burn me with the fire on your tail. "Ahh, ahh!" I moaned myself and I closed my eyes in sheer ecstasy. I definitely know about sex, but I never thought it would feel this good while actually doing it. Maybe now I found a good reason NOT to be alone all the time. "Cha-Charizard! Do you like this, too?" "Rooawr!" She nodded her head rapidly and rode me faster. "Ah, I'm glad! I-I feel good, too!" I clenched her arms harder and her tail wrapped around my foot. "Nnngh..." I groaned slightly as I was at my limit. "Charizard! I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" I let out a loud groan as I shoot my semen inside of her. "Roooaa!" She pressed her hands against my chest harder while her wings and tail flapped wildly. At that moment, it was the best feeling I've ever had. "Haa..." "Rawr..."

She got off me, cum dripping down from inside her. What a relief, all that weight off me, even though it was so much worth it. I zip up my pants and sit up, with her wrapping her arms around my neck and her leg rubbing against mine. "That was...something else, Charizard. I've never felt anything as good as that ever in my life. I thought...I would have to wait until I get a girlfriend." "Rawr?! Raa~!" She pointed to herself with a happy expression. "Hm?" Oh wait, is she saying that SHE'S my girlfriend? "But Charizard, what about your baby's father? Isn't he the one you should love?" "..." She looked down and clenched her fist with an angry expression. "...Did he leave you?" "Rawr..." She slowly nodded her head, closing her eyes. What kind of asshole would leave her like that? She's beautiful! "Well, let's just say that he made the biggest mistake of his life doing that. Don't worry though, I won't do the same thing." She looked up at me, surprised at what I said. "...Ura!?" "You should be my girlfriend, Chari!" "Raaa!" She grabbed me in a tight hug and I hugged her back. I don't care if she's a Pokemon, I was always alone and lonely near these woods. No friends, no family, nothing, only me and my shotgun. However, after meeting this Charizard, she's taught me in more ways than one how bad it is to be alone. She gave me a big lick on my face and I chuckled, rubbing her head. "Ah hah hah, aren't you a cutesy one! And, um, uhh... if it's okay with you, I ant us to do..._that, _again." I looked at her blushing. That felt real good and I certainly want to try it again. "Raa~." She said to me blushing also.

In all my years of living out near the forest, I have to say this is the first time I've ever actually been so happy! I always thought being alone was quiet and peaceful, but Chari, she showed me otherwise. Overall, just always have somebody to be with. Who knows, he or she will give you "company" in more ways than one!

* * *

**ENDIA! ;D Alright, and Riderman's next requested story should be up soon. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Other Request: Twins

**Can't Take The Heat**

**Den stay outta da kitchen! :O Lol, I'm just kidding, this has nothing to do with kitchens. But anyways, it's about a guy named Mason and his two female Lopunnys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mason used to be a Pokemon coordinator, a person who competes in contests. He would win them all and he could count on two Pokemon of his that were actually a gift from his mother for his birthday when they were hatched: two female Lopunny twins. The older twin, Shinepunny (Mason nicknamed her that), was a shiny and strangely taller than a Lopunny should be: 5'03". Her younger sister, Lopunny, was regular colored and the normal 3'11" height. Ever since they were Bunearys, they had a lot of fun times together with their new trainer and he gave them as much love and care as possible, making them evolve into Lopunnys not too soon already. The two loved Mason very much, even to the point of being IN love with him. Though he's oblivious to it, the two constantly show it by hugging and occasionally sneaking a kiss on him. And now, on this certain day, the twins wanted to touch Mason in even more ways than one, as it was their heat cycle and if anything, they needed Mason to break the cycle immediately.

"Lo-Lopunny..." Lopunny backed up against the wall, panting and blushing while clinging her sister, who was also doing the same. Those two were peeking inside the bathroom right next to them as Mason was inside taking a shower. Their spots were soaking wet and they tried their best not to slide their fingers down there and take care of it as Mason was still washing himself up, not noticing yet that his two Lopunnys were watching him. "L-L-Lopunny! Lopunny!" Lopunny began to slide her fingers down to her spot, but her sister stopped her and shook her head. "_Lo! Lo Lo!" _Shinepunny told her to hold it as she won't be able to break the cycle by just pleasuring herself. "_Lo, loo!" _Shinepunny was on the verge herself as she could barely take it anymore. They stared at Mason's body; they wanted his hands and his member inside of them this instant as waiting any longer is practically torture. Their pantings and moanings were eventually picking up to Mason's ears as he turned his head and stepped back in surprise at what he saw. "Lopunny and Shinepunny? What are you two doing here looking at me?" "!" "!" The two got nervous and before Mason could even finish, they bolted out of there, leaving him behind and confused. "Umm, uhh, wait a minute! Hey!" He decided he should get dressed and go after them.

"Hey guuys, where'd you go?" Mason was looking around his house for them. Not only has it been today, but he know that those two have been acting very weird lately. While hugging and snuggling is something very normal and cute for a Pokemon to do with their trainer, it was this day where their cuddling was very, VERY weird; they would feel all over him while making suggestive sounds and on multiple occasions, slide their hand to feel him _down there_. He wondered what was wrong with those two and would honestly do anything to help them. Finally looking in his room, he finds the two, who were on his bed and shivering tremendously with deep red faces and covering in between their legs with their hands. "What's wrong, you two? Why are you shaking like that, are you sick or hurt?" He asked with extreme concern and a worried expression. "If there's anything I can do, just show me, I'll do it! Honest!" The two looked at each other and sighed of pure relief: they can finally solve their heat issue. "Lopunny!" _"Lopunny!" _They removed their fingers and spreaded their legs to reveal their soaking area. "Ah, da, oh!" Mason gasped and blushed a little. He knew he said he would honestly do anything for them, but he certainly didn't expect that. "Gee, I didn't see that one coming, but if that's the problem, I'll help." He went over and crawled on the bed. Lopunny got on top of Shinepunny, slapping their cunts together. They panted harshly, desperately waiting for their trainer's fingers or tongue inside them.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to satisfy you guys." He went over and placed his tongue on Shinepunny's cunt while placing his on Lopunny's. "Lo!" "_Punn!" _They both let out a shriek. Mason began moving his tongue and fingers simultaneously. He lapped up Shinepunny's juices while his fingers got soaked in Lopunny's. They both let out a moan of pleasure and he licked and rubbed harder. He hasn't done this before, but he didn't hate it; in fact, he wanted to continue even more. He slid his tongue inside Shinepunny and his fingers inside of Lopunny. "Punny!" _"Lopunn!" _They both screamed out and held each other tightly. His tongue enjoyed the taste of Shine as he thoroughly circled and twirled his tongue around in her, making her whimper in delight. His fingers explored Lopunny's wetness and tightness, twisting them in her rapidly and getting a good response from her. "Lopunny! Lopunny!" "_Lopun~!" _They trembled in pleasure and held each other even tighter. The two girls forced him to edge on longer, Shinepunny grabbing his head and forcing it down harder while Lopunny gripped his arm and forced his fingers inside of her deeper. Mason can't tell when they would cum, but the increase in their moans and their body shaking wildly told him that wouldn't be too long. "L-L-L-Lopuuunnyy!" "_Lopuuunnn~!" _"!" The two simultaneously came together. He was a bit surprised as his fingers and some of his face got stained with cum. "Pun...Pun..." The two panted softly as Mason got off of them. He wiped the cum off his hands and face on the sheets; he'll clean them later. "...There, I helped you. Did that calm you guys?" "Lopunny!" _"Punny, Punny!" _They both shook their heads and he gave them a "huh" look. While they both were pleased and finally clamed, they still want more, more of their master. "No way...you girls want to go THAT far, huh..." It's not like he hated it, he just didn't know what to think of having sex with a bunch of bunnies. But if he enjoyed what they just did, he's sure he'll enjoy this, too.

"Alright, I'll do it. Sooo, umm...who goes first?" "..." The two looked at each other. "Lo-Lopunny?!" Shinepunny suddenly flipped Lopunny over, making Lopunny at the bottom now. _"Lopunny!"_ Shinepunny pointed to her sister. She wanted her younger sister to go first. "Ahh, being a great big sister as always, huh? Okay, little one, you'll go first!" He unzipped his pants to take out his erect member he's had for a while. "Here I go!" He entered inside of her. "Pnnn…" Lopunny held in her moan and held her sister. Mason, at a normal pace, thrusted inside of her while she slightly whimpered. Shinepunny made slight sounds herself as her body bucked up along with her sister's. "Lopunny, Lopunny, Lo…" She softly moaned out her name while he went a bit faster and was more rough. Mason was in pure satisfactory; this beats winning a contest any day, probably ones of even the master rank. His and his girls' happiness increasing, he bangs her much more harder and she starts to let her voice out more. "Punny! Punny!" _"__Llll…." _Shinepunny buried her head in her chest, sliding her fingers inside of her from pleasure. "_Pnn…" _ She moaned deeply in Lopunny's chest while lifting her head slightly to pant for air. Lopunny clenched the bed sheets while her legs were being held up by Mason, who pounded into her slightly more rough, almost going to be at his limit, soon. "…..?!" Lopunny suddenly gasped out loudly right before she released white liquid out of her. The sound of her sister's orgasm, and feeling the vibration of them having sex, Shinepunny quickly came along with her sister, letting out a long moan of her name out of sheer relief. "Ah-Ahh, me three!" He grunted and also, he came, inside of Lopunny. He let out a long sigh and plopped his head down on Lop's back.

The three were tired while resting on the bed, all ref and happy from the experience they just had. "Hey, umm, girls? We should do this more often, without you having to be in heat." "Lopunny!" _"__Lopunny!" _They both whole heartedly agreed.

* * *

**Aaannnd there ya go! Sorry it took so long, but gay school took me over -_-. But still, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
